Saints Row: My Story
by alemomo
Summary: This story is the story of a *young* street girl named Kate, who lives on the streets of Saints Row, the most dangerous place in all of Stillwater. Losing her family early on, she learnt to survive, and eventually run with the Saints. This is her story. Rated T for some language and some things that may come up later. Enjoy :D
1. Watches, I got watches here!

"Watches, I got watches here, hey girly, this shit'd cost you 600 bucks in the store!"

I pressed past him, keeping to my own business.

"Nah, whatever. Watches, people, I got watches here!"

Maybe I should explain. My name is Kate... just Kate. I have short brown hair (Harder to get grabbed) and sharp blue eyes. I was walking along the streets of Saints Row, as I usually did, watching the illegal activities with interest. To be honest, I didn't really care.

"Hey baby, looking for some work?"

I was very conscious of the size of my bust, and scowled at her as I passed. Up ahead, a few gang members in yellow (Yellow meant Vice Kings) were shouting about a tag. As usual. But two gang colours meant trouble, as I knew, and, predictably, a few Rollerz (Blue) came walking up. After a bit of arguing, a fight started. I was getting closer. But I stopped as a red car filled with red gang members (Los Carnales) zoomed up and started shooting. I was too close for comfort. As I started to walk away, however, something happened and the car smashed into a wall right near me, blowing me off my feet.

I wasn't out for long, however. I scrabbled to my feet quickly, watching a Vice King shoot a few Carnales, before a Roller came up behind him and shot him. He started walking my way. I looked around. No remaining gang members. He was coming after me.

I backed away violently, tripping over something and falling onto the floor. He raised his pistol to my head. I snarled, very conscious of the fact that he would shoot me before I could get anywhere near him. I had a pistol, but he would probably shoot me before I could get my hand anywhere near that. In fact, I was thinking of just taking my chances with the pistol when a shot fired. But it wasn't shot at me. Oh no. The Roller lay, dead, on the floor.

And behind him were two people dressed in purple. Purple. Hm. Was there a gang that wore purple? There were always the rumours. I heard that some guy called Julius was starting a new gang called the Saints, and that they wore purple, but I thought it was just rumour. This must be them.

I started backing away, but the darker skinned one held out his hand for me. I pulled myself up shakily, very aware of a throbbing pain in my left ankle.

"You ok Playa?" He asked. I nodded.

"Let's go." The lighter skinned one said. The darker one helped me get to the street corner, where he helped me down carefully.

"It's just a sprain. Should be ok."

"Thank you..."

"Julius. That's Troy, you can thank him later."

Troy nodded.

"Listen playa, the row ain't safe anymore. Gangs fightin' over shit that ain't theirs."

"This is no time to be recruiting little girls." Troy remarked. I scowled.

"I'm 21, actually."

"Yeah right. Listen Julius, we need to get our asses outta here before the cops arrive."

"Ok, ok. One minute. Listen kid, we got a problem, come to the old church next Monday morning if you wanna be part of the solution."

"Ok."

"Right, Julius, let's go."

"Ok, see ya round playa."

And with that they both left. I struggled to my feet, getting out of the area quickly before the cops arrived. I soon came to an alleyway that looked alright, and sat down behind a trash can, out of the way. Next Monday... when was that?


	2. Canonization Time

**Just want to say thank you to ****_Emzy2k11, whynot8 _****(Why not? :D) and****_ Baby Fawn _****for reviewing. Please R&R!**

I woke up slowly, my back aching from sleeping on the ground. It had been a week since I had met Julius and Troy, and I had learnt from a 'Borrowed' newspaper that today was Monday. Time to go to the church and see the Saints.

There were butterflies in my stomach as I got up and pulled my fingers through my tangled hair. After an unsuccessful attempt at tidying it up, I pulled my hoodie over my head and started walking, brushing the dirt from my baggy pants.

It took me a few minutes to get to the church, and when I got there I saw a crowd of purple. I supposed this was where I was meant to be. I slipped to the middle of the crowd, unnoticed, just in time to see Julius step up and start talking.

"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around, thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'... Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings... no one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down... right now."

Everyone started cheering. Suddenly, an Asian looking guy turned around and saw me.

"Hey, who the fuck is this?"

Everyone turned to face me, and I felt my cheeks go red.

"Me and Troy found her. Wanted to see if she could run with us."

"Julius, if she wants to run with us she's gotta be canonised."

"He's right Julius, everyone had to do it." Troy claimed.

"Ok playa, you ready for this?" Julius asked me. I nodded, not sure what to do. "Just fight five of our guys. We don't expect you to win, don't worry."

I looked around, a little offended at the 'We don't expect you to win'. Five guys did indeed come out from the crowd. The fight was fast. I punched, kicked, everything, until not one was standing. I didn't bite or scratch like I would've usually done in a street fight, or used my knives, as I gathered that was not the way they did things. I got punched in the face twice and kicked in the shin once. Apart from that I was fine. People were clapping by the time I had finished, no, _Saints _were clapping. Troy came over with Julius and another important looking Saint.

"You earned your colours today." He said warmly.

"That's some impressive shit; the only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny." The one I didn't recognise exclaimed.

"Shit, took me half the time." Johnny (The Asian guy) boasted.

"Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints." Julius started. "Now, let's get down to business. If we're serious about takin' back the Row, we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back off, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand. 'Course, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin the wrong flag. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?"

I nodded. Only then did I realise that I hadn't spoke half as much as I usually would have. The nerves from this morning were all gone, however. A few other Saints congratulated me as we went inside the church.

It was a mess inside. Most of the pews were missing, and the building was basically a ruin. But I felt proud to be inside, and proud to be a Saint.


	3. Drivebys With Troy

**Thank you to everyone reading this, please don't be shy and please review, tell me what you think!**

"Hey, girl, come over here." Troy called. I walked over.

"So, you got a piece?"

I showed him my pistol.

"Good for you. Now, we need to take back the Row. To do this, we're gonna start with some drivebys. It's pretty damn easy, just shoot when I say so. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go. I got a car round the front."

We walked out of the church, and got into a car, probably Troy's. After that, we basically drove around, me shooting at some Vice Kings. I probably killed about seven. But, on the last one, I suddenly had a flashback. Of the day my sister died.

_"Come on Crystal, we'll be here for-ev-er if we don't hurry up!" I called, dragging out the forever as much as I could._

_"Alright, alright. Hold on, I'm coming."_

_My sister came up from behind me. She was tall and slim, with blue and pink hair. Yeah, you heard me._

_"Careful Kate, there's a gang ahead. Stay behind me, ok?"_

_"Yes Crystal."_

_Even then I knew gangs were to be feared, and not played with. Well, if you couldn't defend yourself._

_"Oh no. Kate, get down!"_

_They were the last words I heard her say, as bullets poured our way. I turned, and saw two red cars growling up behind us. They were aiming for the gang in front of us, but we were in the way. Crystal was shot twice, but that was enough. I ran away quickly, my eyes flooded with tears..._

"Hey, girl?"

It was Troy. I had been staring into space for about a minute after shooting the Vice King.

"You ok?"

I nodded. I wasn't explaining this to someone I barely knew, even if he was a Saint.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Kate."

"Ok then, Kate, we're going to Forgive and Forget. We don't want the whole gang on our tail. Anytime you're in too much trouble, go right there and they'll cover up everything. For a price."

We drove through a drive-through at the side of the highway, then Troy bought me some Freckle Bitch's. I was pretty much silent the whole way through. Near the end of our meal, Troy's phone buzzed. He picked it up, then handed it to me.

"It's Julius. He didn't get your phone number."

I nodded, holding it to my ear.

"Good work playa...word has gotten out that the Saints ain't bullshittin', now we gotta lock our rep down."

"And how do we do that?" I asked.

"Jesus, I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say!" Troy exclaimed.

"No ideas yet. But we'll think of something. Meanwhile, I meant what I said. You kill any motherfucker you see wearing the wrong colours. You feel me?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. See you later, playa."


	4. Johnny Gat

**Thank you to _Baby Fawn, Bajor10, _and anyone else who is reading this. Sorry for the wait, please enjoy!**

"Hey, girl!"

It had been a few days since the drivebys, and I was beginning to feel like Troy's lap dog. He called me for just about everything, and wasn't exactly friendly. It was always 'Do this' and 'Do that', and to be honest, I was feeling bored more than anything. I was actually feeling angry, but when I looked up, I didn't see Troy. I saw Johnny Gat.

I would have looked around, but there weren't actually any other people he would have called 'girl' around.

"Hey, come into my office a minute."

I followed him, a little scared of the 'killer' in front of me, as he had been described by some other Saints I was friendly with. Inside, I sat down and Johnny started talking about the Vice Kings and Benjamin King and all that. Half way through, his phone rang, and he excused himself.

"Aisha, what a pleasent fucking surprise. Wait what? Slow down. That's not slower, that's louder. Ok, alright, I got it. Ok, bye."

"What is it?" Dex had been standing in the corner while Johnny talked.

"Some fucker's just picked Aisha's sister right off the street!"

"Shit man, that's the sixth girl this month! Do we know who's doing this?"

"The motherfucking Vice Kings."

"I dunno Johnny, kidnapping isn't really King's style."

"Maybe that slut Tanya's going behind King's back, don't know, don't care." He looked at me. "You! Get those girls back, you hear me? Aisha said they went off in a yellow Sedan, tail it or whatever. Go!"

"Yo man, can she even drive?" I heard Dex say I went out of the room.

The answer was yes, but I didn't have a car. Easy. A few minutes later I was in some silver car (I wasn't very good at car names), tailing a yellow Sedan. A few minutes after that I was in some warehouse, picklocking a door which (I hoped) had Aisha's sister inside. I soon unlocked it, and let out a dreadful stench of what smelled like urine. Uh. Luckily, none of the girls inside looked like they had anything actually on them, so, after a few questions as to who I was, they were in the car and we were heading to the church.

Unluckily, we hadn't went far before gunshots erupted from down the street and a few yellow cars appeared, filled with Vice Kings. I stepped on it, leading them around Stillwater until I lost them, shouting at the girls to get down.

Appart from shattered windows, the car looked alright when we got to the church. The girls thanked me when we got out, then went their own ways.

When I got inside the Church with Aisha's sister, Aisha was there. And let me tell you, there was no end to the 'thank you's that came off her.

"I think she likes you." Johnny said to me, afterwards. "Sorry about all the, you know..."

"Commanding?"

"Yeah. I guess I must sound like Troy. Fuck, how do you stand him? He's treating you like shit, seriously."

I shrugged. But, I decided that having Johnny Gat as a friend would be a wise decision.


	5. A Favour for Aisha

**Thank you to ****_Baby Fawn_**** once again, please review, I love hearing your opinions! Also, I know the title of this chapter sounds like the first ****_Vice King_**** mission ****_'Aisha's Favour_****' (Look it up on Saint's Row Wiki) but I thought it sounded good as the title for this chapter. Ok, Enjoy!**

I hummed slowly as I entered the church.

"Girl! What's your name?"

"Kate." I looked up. It was Johnny.

"Kate. Yeah, come in here a minute. We got some shit to do that you just might want to help with."

I followed him once more, into his office. Aisha was there. After a bit of explanation, and a heated arguement between Johnny and Aisha, I got the plan. I drove Aisha to the chopshop, got the car loaded with C4, drove her to her recording session, got the hell out of the way while it exploded, met back up with Aisha and went back to the church. But it wasn't quite that simple.

"Right, let's see, one thing. Don't crash or you'll blow up. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, you got a couple minutes. Go."

I left with Aisha. We got into a car that was parked outside the church, and drove off.

"So, you new in the Saints? I haven't seen you around before." She asked. I nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I shook my head. "Alright, let's just get there."

After going to the chopshop, and a worried statment from the guy who thought I was gonna crash, we found our first problem. Oh yeah, apart from a police block which I quickly avoided. A stalker.

"Get away from my girl, you kidnapper!" He yelled.

"Take no notice." Aisha murmured to me, before yelling back: "Go away! Leave me alone!"

Finally, we got rid of that guy and drove to Kingdom Come. A few minutes late, but what could I say?

"Remember, meet me on the next street. Got it?" I nodded. "Good, see you soon."

While she ran into Kingdom Come, I ran onto the next street, and after a minute I heard the expected _boom _which meant it had gone up. I also heard the smash of glass as part of the building collapsed, and hoped like mad that Aisha had got out. I suddenly had this feeling, of what would happen if I had failed...

"Hey, Kate! Kate!" Aisha called. I turned to see her running towards me. As soon as she reached me I pulled her into an alleyway.

"You're supposed to be dead." I reminded her.

"Oh, but it worked. Someone saw me, I ran out, the building blew up. You were great!"

"I didn't really do anything..." I mumbled.

"Oh yes you did! Now let's get out of here, before someone sees me."

"Good idea."

I was more comfortable around Aisha from then on. Saints were getting to know me, and me them. It was all working out for me. Finally.


	6. Personal Problems

**Ok, sorry if this is wayyyy too long, but I couldn't stop writing it. I'm probably going to be going a little off the missions for a bit, but hey. Thanks to _Baby Fawn_ again, and everyone else who is reading this. As I said before, please review, I love reading your comments!**

A few days after the blowing up of Kingdom Come Records, I was lounging around in an alleyway when I overheard someone saying something about the Saints. Naturally, I listened in.

"Hey, y'know what I heard?" A very English accent whispered excitedly.

"What?" A second voice asked eagerly.

"Kate got in with the Saints!"

"The Saints?"

"Purple guys."

"Ha, guys and girls now, I guess!"

"Yeah, I didn't know they let chicks in." A third voice added.

Right, that was enough. I had a good idea who these guys were. I stepped around the corner, eying the three whispering fools with an angry look.

"Oh... hey Kate. We were just..."

"I heard. Raphael. Louis. Matt. You better leave."

"Oh ho! All high and mighty are we?"

"You used to be one of us, Kate! Now you're all Royal Purple, aren't you?" Matt, the tall English guy with long black hair sniggered.

"Shut up _Matthew_. Anyway, without me where the hell would you be now?"

"A lot better off. You left us!" He accused.

"I found a better life."

"You _abandoned_ us."

"Yeah, you better leave." Raphael was muscular, with short brown hair, and could look very threatening. Not now, however.

"I'm not moving 'till you do."

"Why, your Purple Friends gonna help you?"

"The 'Saintly Saints'?"

"Ha, that's a good one Matt." That was Louis. A small, blond haired guy, all rounded joker.

"I don't wanna fight you."

"Maybe you'll have to. If you hadn't left, Charlie wouldn't have died." Louis added.

"Charlie _died?!_"

"Yep. Killed a few days ago. Shot by some yellow guys. What's yellow again, Raph?"

"Vice Kings."

"Oh yeah, shot by Vice Kings. Too bad you weren't there to save _his_ poor ass."

"Shut the fuck up!"

I was too angry to even hit them. I stormed past them, knocking Matt and Louis to the ground. I started running. It started raining. How cliche, I thought, tears running down my cheeks and dropping to the floor. I didn't even know where I was running to. Just away. Away from the Church, from the Saints, from my old street gang, from everything. I just kept running.

The truth was, Charlie had been like a brother to me. The closest to family I had. But, at the time when Julius saved me, it was sad to say that I was slowly growing apart from my old friends. Even Charlie. My whole life had been based on death. First my Mum and Dad, then Crystal. Around then I found Matt, and we roamed the streets together for a while. Raphael had came to us with another girl called Holly, who was shot. We tried to save her, to no avail. Louis came next, with his two brothers Mark and Tom. Tom was still alive, as far as we knew he had just split off from us one day. Mark was beat up by another street gang, whom we declared gang war on, which meant, to us, kill them all. Which we did. Charlie was the last, and he came on his own. We were close. Very close. Now he was dead, and who knew who would die next? Me? I wished it was. Everyone around me was dropping dead, and I felt like it was all my fault. Maybe it was.

By now the rain was absolutely pouring it down. I was wet through. My clothes were clinging to me, and I had no idea where I was. I needed to go back. Back. Back to the Saints. That was all I could think of. The Saints. I couldn't let them die. Never.

I stopped, looking around. Where the fuck was I? How long had I been going for? I had no idea. For a minute, the idea of asking someone was almost inviting, but I dismissed it from my mind immediately. If I could just find an alleyway somewhere, and sit down. Yes. Then I could calm down, wait for the rain to stop, and then I'd find my way back to Saints Row. I couldn't have walked that far.

But, as I sat down in an alleyway, I noticed a tag on the wall. Small, but there. 'Fire Lighters'. Oh no. Not these fucking lunatics.

You see, everyone knew about the big gangs, Los Carnales, Vice Kings, Rollerz and now The Saints. But there were always the 'Inbetweeners', as I called them. The gangs between gangs. And I had just went into the neighbourhood of the Fire Lighters. These psychopaths were called 'Fire Lighters' because that was their one and only weapon. Fire. They burned down buildings, shoved flaming things down peoples throats and, well... you get it. This all meant I was somewhere downtown. All the houses probably meant I was in Filmore, which was more residential than shopping. Wow. I must have been walking for ages.

Actually, I could tell that I'd been walking for ages. My feet ached. Bad. I sat down behind a trash can, like I usually did, and dropped off to sleep with the rain sloshing down onto my head.


	7. Back to the Row Eventually

**Thanks to **_**Emzy2k11**_** and **_**the hound dogs**_** for reviewing! I read every single review, and they all mean a lot to me! Keep reading, please! I will try and update more frequently, and I plan on expanding the 'Gangs in between Gangs' idea. Anyway, enough of me, enjoy!**

"Uhhh... where am I?" I wondered aloud, as I quickly woke up. My head was slightly spinning from the extreme emotion I had experienced last night, since I wasn't usually so angry or sad at anything, but apart from that I was fine.

What had woken me up was the smell of fire, which quickly reminded me that I was in the completely wrong neighbourhood, and that if I was caught I was dead. Literally.

I sprang to my feet, very aware of the smoke that was streaming into the sky. After brushing myself off, I walked off in search of the fire. I had no doubt that it was coming from someone the Firelighters had just had a disagreement with.

Maybe I should give you a bit more information about the 'Inbetweeners'. For me, there are four main Inbetweener Gangs, the Firelighters, the Dock Devils (And the Warehouse Watchdogs, who should be included since they are like the Columbians to the Los Carnales, only instead of supplying drugs they supply protection, and in return they are given the Warehouses to lurk in), the Kinkers (I swear that I am not making this up! The name comes from the Vice King's - Or more specifically, Tanya de Winter's - brothel, which is in the district, and also the amount of Strip Clubs and the like in the area) and the Los Asesinos (Who, by the way, have nothing to do with the Los Carnales, except for the fact that they are both Spanish-based and that the Los Asesinos live in the area which the Los Carnales do their drug dealing.).

Of course, there are probably hundreds more, most of them with no more than about three members and a simple tag to their name, like mine. 'Small Saints', we called ourselves, since we stayed in the alleyways of Saints Row. We were on good terms with the 'Beach Musketeers' (Named after Athos Bay, the place they stayed in, on account of Athos being the name of a Musketeer in 'The Three Musketeers'. Actually, I didn't know that until talking with their leader, who was the only one in the gang who knew why they had that name!), and the 'Missioners', who lived in the exact neighbourhood, Mission Beach, where the Saints Church was. The Small Saints actually stayed in Harrowgate, which was, at that time, controlled by the West Side Rollers, which was probably why we chose blue as our colour, not strictly because we wanted to be a 'Side Gang' to the Rollerz, but so that everyone would think that we were Rollerz, and not bother us in 'our' own district. Charlie thought of that. In fact, Charlie came up with a lot of ideas. Probably why he was so useful.

Now I think about it, I had been spending a lot of time in Mission Beach recently. Probably to be closer to the Saints. I had also not wore blue since the night that Julius and Troy saved me. Troy had told me that it was probably a good idea, since the fact that I was wearing blue and that I was not a Roller had probably angered the Roller who tried to shoot me even more. I had asked how would the Roller know I was not in the gang, and Troy had just laughed, saying that there were not many girls in the Rollerz, and that there were so few that all Rollerz knew exactly who they were. When I asked why that was, he said that he wished I would go back to not talking, and so I shut up.

Anyway, back to that day. I walked for ages, since it seemed like a lot longer when I was actually thinking about where I was going. When I was finally nearing Mission Beach, disaster struck.

I was still around the Firelighters area, when I saw a large group, all in red with some sort of flame on their clothing. They probably could have passed for Los Carnales, but to an experienced (Not trying to be cocky here. Honest!) 'Streeter' like me, I could tell they were Firelighters. They saw me, and they saw my purple clothes. Something ticked in their fire-filled minds, and one of them raised a red (No kidding!) pistol. I recognised it as their signature weapon, a red personalised pistol with 'Fire Ammo', as I called it. Very dangerous. And, only awarded to very important Gang Members. But, enough of the information, it was pointed at me, and there was only one thing to do.

I jumped out of the way, as he shot at me recklessly. Sheesh. He must either be extremely stupid or have a lot of ammo, because that stuff was not cheap or easy to make or buy, and Inbetweener gangs especially did not have a lot of money. Not that anyone did in those days.

Everyone in the street started panicking, as the bullets set fire to the street around me. He was not very accurate. Some wooden fencing was flaming away, as well as the two unlucky people who happened to be behind me.

I pulled out an SMG, shocking all the Firelighters and making one run at me with a flaming knife (Literally, on fire), shouting 'Filthy Traitor!'. So, for the sake of stopping his whining voice, I decided to put my Street Fighting skills to the test, to make sure that I had forgotten nothing. The Firelighters were an ok match for me; there was a reason they were on my list of Main Inbetweeners. I shoved my SMG back into my tracky bottoms, pulling out two knives and facing the Firelighter, still dodging the flaming bullets. I blocked the fiery knife with one of my knives, stabbing the Firelighter with my other, before facing the others, who had a range of fire-based weapons. I was quite pleased to see that we were causing quite a commotion, since I hadn't had the pleasure of this good a Street Fight for a long time.

In the end, I came off with a few bruises, three burns and a cut on my arm. Hey, I was fighting five to one, not including the guy with the pistol. I dealt with him, pocketing the weapons _after _taking out the fire on them. On some it was easy, like the flaming knife, since there was a little pouch for it on Firelighter which put it out, as well as some oil and a lighter; probably for lighting it. The others I stamped out. Strangely, every single Firelighter had the oil and the lighter. I would have thought that, to save money, the Firelighters would only give oil and a lighter to one per group, as they usually travelled in fours and fives.

Suddenly, a strange thought came to my mind. Maybe the Firelighters did have more money than before. Maybe there was a reason they wore red. Maybe... no. I couldn't think about that now. I had to get back. Now.

I could hear the cops sirens wailing in the distance, so I took off at once. Running was a lot faster than walking, and so I got to Mission Beach in a few minutes.

Finally, I felt safe. Well, as safe as you can get when you live in Saints Row.


	8. A Plan gone a little wrong

**Thanks, once again, to everyone reading this, especially the reviewers like _the hound dogs_. Please R&R (Read and Review), and enjoy!**

"So, there's some shitty gangs out there who AREN'T well known? Shit, I thought we had enough problems already!"

It was morning, and, after being literally questioned by Johnny, I had told him about my old life. Well, most of it.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Shitty, in't it?"

"Hell yeah. So, what were the main ones?"

I explained to him, again, that the Firelighters, Kinkers, Dock Devils (And Warehouse Watchdogs) and the Los Asesinos were the main gangs, but there were also gangs like the Small Saints, the Missioners and the Beach Musketeers, who were smaller and hardly known. I then told him about my doubts that the Firelighters were as poor as everyone else, and that maybe they were working for another gang. He nodded.

"So, do we get to do some shit?"

I nodded.

"Aight. Let's see... oh, Dex, come over here!"

I think the whole church must have known, by the time we finally got out to kill some gangs. I was just thinking that maybe I was wrong about the whole Firelighter/Los Carnales thing, when two red cars roared up behind us.

"You ready? Then shoot!" Johnny yelled, as we swerved to avoid flaming balls of something that were being thrown at us.

"These your Firelighter friends?" He asked.

"Looks like it. We need to get out of here!"

"I'm on it."

We sped away, the Firelighters hot on our tail. I shot at them, bursting a tire and sending a car spinning off the road. And, after about a minute, the other one exploded, letting us speed off.

"Aight, looks like they had a fucking tip off. Never mind, you just tell me if you know anything new."

"Ok."

Well, that was the plan.

**Leader of the Firelighters POV**

"Andrew. Pensé que habías dicho que podía manejar esto!"

"The Saints..."

"Are exactly who we are trying to defeat. Para _matar_."

"We can do this. Give us another chance!"

"Alright. Una oportunidad más, Andrew, una oportunidad más. ¿Entiendes? Los Santos deben morir."

"Gracias, Héctor, Gracias. No vamos a defraudar."

"Your Spanish is good; for para un líder de una pequeña calle vez pandillas que nunca ha estado en cualquier lugar fuera de Stillwater."

"Gracias...?"

"Puede dejar. Now!"

**AN- Yes, I do realise that I probably made Hector speak a lot more Spanish than he probably should have, but oh well. Oh yes, by the way, Hector is Hector Lopez, who leads the Los Carnales with his brother, Angelo. Also, if you want to know what the Spanish means, go on Google Translate. (I did)**


	9. Feeders

**Thanks to everyone reading! Please review, and enjoy! Special thanks to ****_Emzy2k11_****, if you're a 'Silent Reader' then please don't be shy; your comments motivate me to write more! So speak up!**

I woke up shivering. I had just had a terrible dream, where... wait, why don't I tell you the whole thing? It went a little like this:

_"C...C...Crystal?" I asked fearfully, waking up to the scene of my sister sitting in exactly the same alleyway as me!_

_She stood up, not noticing me, and walked over to a man in red. With, no prizes for guessing, a flame on his front._

_"Come on baby. Pay up in cash, or..."_

_"Yeah, I know. But listen..."_

_"No, you listen! I got a boss to catch up to, all you gotta do is fucking pretend you're dead! Not that hard now, is it?"_

_"Hey, Michael..."_

_"Don't 'Hey' me! I want the money, or the..."_

_"Look, I don't wanna make this complicated. Just give me another week!"_

_"You get the drugs, we get the money. Simple. Now, you've got the drugs. Give us the money, or something real bad is gonna happen." He smirked, dragging out the 'bad'._

Of course, I knew this wasn't real. I heard, saw, and even felt my sister die. Shot. Dead. Whatever. But, as there always is, there was a nagging feeling in the back of my head, doubting that she was really dead. It went from nagging to persuading. And soon enough, I just had to go to the Church and get it out of my mind.

There was one comforting thing about the Church, except the fact that it was filled with Saints and stank to high heaven (Sorry for the pun). It was that however bad or troubled my life was, someone always had some shit for me to do. They would order me around like usual, and nothing would change.

Today, however, Johnny noticed there was something wrong.

"Kate, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to mask his concern.

" 'nout." I answered.

"C'mon, there's something."

"Jus' a dream." I muttered.

"Then can you tell me anything new?"

I did, in fact, have some new information. It had been two days since the 'Plan gone wrong', and I had done a lot of work. I was getting in with every which gang, Inbetweeners of course, and playing the strings to get what I wanted.

You're probably thinking why on earth they let me in so easily. And the answer is quite simple. My short hair can make me look like a boy, especially with a hoodie on, so I had a lot of different 'Characters'. Alex, for instance, was one I made up to get in with the Hells (So inventive!), who were based quite near Filmore. They considered themselves as a separate gang to the Firelighters, but to be honest they were just lower ranked fire blazed physcos than the rest of the lot. No firepower, just bare hands and crude knives, and sometimes I heard they had to light four weapons with a quarter of a bottle of oil.

Among them, these were tales of glory, but to me they sounded plain stupid. I had also, in the same day, caught up with one of the oldest Inbetweeners, the Filmorians (Ok, I'll admit it's better than the Hells, but what on earth was going through their heads when they chose this?!). They knew the ins and outs of everything, and it was here that I struck gold. I quickly showed my worth, and so I was declared better than a lot of other members. Almost instantly, I was ranked to a high position under the name of 'Lexie'. There was some dispute over my being a girl, but in the end nobody actually cared. This shows how thick some Inbetweeners were.

I also quickly learned that the Los Carnales were indeed working with the Firelighters, and the Hells, and the Filmorians, and most of the gangs in that part of the area! To be honest, I wasn't surprised. They may be stupid, but they know the streets off by heart. Too many times, gang members get stuck because they have no idea of the plan of the city. I learnt it at a young age, and have never forgotten it. Streets don't move around much, so my memory is legit.

Apparently, the Los Carnales had been causing so much hell that everyone gave up being separate and worked for them. Some gangs, like the Hells, can't have been much of an addition, but with gang members being shot every day I guess they need a fresh supply. From what I can gather, they're drinking up all the Inbetweeners, even the three member ones, and using them. But what I can't understand is how they came to know about us, and whatever answer I get is not going to be good.

The second day was a little different. I wanted to know whether any of the other gangs were getting 'Feeder' gangs, or if this was a Los Carnales thing only. So I hooked up with the Neos, a gang that took care to also feature some sort of neon on their outfits, be it trainers or hoodies. They had a lot of gang members, and I learnt a lot from one particularly cocky member. He boasted that they were working for the Rollerz now, who fixed them up with cars as long as they supplied them with cars, tools and members, and that many other gangs were attached to the Rollerz, but they were the best. I was horrified to see that this was happening to all three gangs that battled it out, and that the Saints were the only ones without Feeders.

Someone had obviously leaked something, without telling the Saints. To be honest, it was probably because they hadn't heard of the Saints yet, but hey. The matter still remained that someone had sold us Inbetweeners out. We were no longer Inbetweeners but Feeders, through and through. All I hoped was that the Saints did not catch onto this little habit, and that there was some way to find the person who betrayed us and kill him.

It was the only way, and the right way, to dispose of such a traitor. Gangs didn't join gangs without invitation or threatening, that was certain. The Los Carnales, the Rollerz and the Vice Kings had all been tipped off, and put that information to very good use, by adding to their gang's population and therefore strength. This was not good for me or the Saints, and had to be stopped. There must be a way. There was always a way.


	10. What Church?

**Thanks to _Emzy2k11_ and _the hound dogs_; can I just add that if anybody has any ideas don't be shy, tell me what you want to happen! Anyways, sorry for the little wait and here's the next chapter!**

As there was (For once!) no work for me in the church, I decided to take a walk. And, quite by accident, I found myself walking in my old neighbourhood. Harrowgate. I kept walking, however, hoping that no trouble would happen.

But, it seemed like I shouldn't have been worried. The streets were relatively quiet, and left me alone in my thoughts. Very vivid thoughts, might I add. I was remembering things in a rush, like they had been stored in my memory somewhere and had only just came out. There was the street corner we found Mark, bleeding and bruised. That was where I saved Matt from a load of Rollerz. That shop was where I 'bought' my first weapon; a knife. I remembered staying in an abandoned building for a few nights, before it collapsed on us, and we had to scat. Luckily, no one was badly injured.

Then I stopped. I could hear yelling, and... a shot. Not in my neighbourhood, I thought angrily, forgetting everything and running up the street. What met my eyes only fuelled my anger.

A bunch of Rollerz were threatening someone. Who and why did not matter. I rushed at the Roller who had the poor guy against the wall, stabbing him in the back. Words echoed through my head: 'Only cowards stab in the back'. Oh well, I thought, I guess that makes me a coward. But enough of the morals, I had to face the other three. Hissing, my knife slashed at them, cutting ones face up before the others could even reach to their pistols. By the time I was facing them, however, they had found their pistols and were shooting badly at me, spraying bullets all over the place. I dodged and darted here, not noticing the pain in my shoulder as one _actually _hit me. Where do they get these guys? I kicked his pistol from his hands and turned it back on him, shooting them both quickly.

Turning around, I was surprised to see the victim had not ran off. Then I realised who it was.

"Matt!" I hissed, springing into a defensive pose.

"Hey, you think I'm in any position to defend myself?" He asked, coughing a little. "Anyway, why did you save me?"

"Didn't know it was you. Now, please tell me that you are not working for some gang..."

"Oh yeah, 'bout that. Raph wants to know whether it was you who sold everyone out."

"Of course it wasn't! I've spent, what, two days trying to find out who did it, and I'm not getting any answers."

"You swear?"

"Street honour. If there is any."

We both laughed a little. Humour was scarce when Louis wasn't around.

"So, the group ok?"

"Worse without you."

"You know I've got the Saints now."

"Heh. We haven't."

Suddenly, a brilliant idea sprung into my head.

"Why don't you join the Saints?"

"You what?" He spluttered. "The Saints? Why would the _Saints _want us?"

"Why would the Vice Kings, Los Carnales _and _the Rollerz want you?"

"Good point."

"Besides, I know your 'secret'."

"Well it's not a secret if you know it, now is it? How did you find out?"

"You kiddin'? It was the worst kept secret ever. Your fingers moved a mile a minute when you stole that guys phone. What exactly did you do to it?"

Matt chuckled.

"I locked it out."

"For how long?"

"Let's just say he'll probably guard his phone a bit better in the future. But what about the others?"

"Well, let's see. I wonder why on earth someone would want Raphael... hm..." I wondered sarcastically. "Oh yeah, he looks like he takes steroids every day!"

"Louis...?"

"They'd like him before he even got to the Church."

"Ha, I guess so. Wait, what church?"

I smiled. This was gonna be a good day.


	11. You ready to join the Saints?

**Thanks to _Babyfawn _for reviewing, hope I didn't keep you up too long! By the way, did anyone notice a connection between Matt and a certain computer genius in Saints Row the Third...?**

"So, Kate..."

"Yeah, hi Raph."

Matt had brought me to the Small Saint's latest hideaway; a small allyway. Louis was still busy doing the tag, since they had only just been able to find some purple (Yes, they were now taking after the Saints in honour of their name) spray paint. He stood up, and I burst out laughing at once, along with everyone else. He had, somehow, managed to get purple spray paint on his nose!

"You were tagging the wall, not your face!" I laughed.

"What? What is it?" He asked, confused, looking at himself in a puddle. Then he started laughing as well. It was just like old times...

"SHIT! What's that?!" The sharp sound of guns distracted us at once. Raphael was closest to the street, and it was him who had yelled. They all looked at me by instinct, and I nodded. We were going to cause hell. Especially now we all had guns. Yeah, my touch. Only pistols, mind.

What we saw was a full on gang war. Purple v blue. Yep, purple. My side. Luckily, the colour change with the Small Saints had been total. Purple clothes and everything. So we were almost naturally fighting the blue. Matt and Raphael were good shots, but Louis was the best. By a mile. Or a thousand miles. Raph preferred physical battle, and, as you may have guessed, Matt was more tech than gun or muscles. Me? All rounded, though, if you ask me, I prefer a knife.

We must have killed hundreds, but the blues kept coming. Damn the Rollerz! But a peculiar thing was happening. I told you that there were millions of little gangs, right? Well, the ones in Harrowgate had been through quite enough of the Rollerz constant threats and bullying. They were joining the Saints in battle, right then, and fighting viciously. Some threw knives, others snuck around the bullets and used full on physical. The blue swarm stopped swarming, and began shrinking. Pretty soon, there were none left. And the Saints were left absolutely flabbergasted (That's a word for shocked). Their ranks seemed to have tripled. And, as they were noticed, the Inbetweeners scuttled off as quickly as they came. Maybe quicker. I saw Johnny, and he noticed me. He also noticed Matt, Louis and Raphael. Well, who can't notice Raph? He came over quickly.

"So this is where you've been on holiday!" It wasn't anger, or annoyment, but pure sarcasm.

"Yeah, cheapest place I could find." I joked back. "Oh yeah, Matt, Louis, Raph, this is Johnny. Johnny, these are my... friends."

"Were they all your friends? Because if so, you are very damn popular."

"Hey, you complaining? Nah, I don't really know what happened there. I guess they got fed up of being ordered around, or something."

"Yeah, anyway, Dex said he needed you for something. But I guess that can wait, if your friends are joining?"

"Do you mean they're gonna get canonised?"

"Don't think so. First, I don't think anyone would even dream of hitting the big guy. Are you on fucking steroids or something?"

"Nope." Raphael answered. "Everyone says that."

"I can see why. And second, I think we've just seem what they can do. It's not like Julius is saying we're full, is it?"

That was true. If he had recruited me, then he obviously wanted numbers. And recruiting members was the way to get numbers. And if that was the way to show everyone that we weren't fucking around, then I was willing. Wait, one thing...

"Matt, Louis, Raphael, you ready to join the Saints?"

"If you were, we are." Louis answered.

"Heh. So that's a yes."


End file.
